This disclosed subject matter pertains to automated manufacturing environments, such as semiconductor manufacturing, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for routing dispatching and routing reticles.
Growing technological requirements and the worldwide acceptance of sophisticated electronic devices have created an unprecedented demand for large-scale, complex, integrated circuits. Competition in the semiconductor industry requires that products be designed, manufactured, and marketed in the most efficient manner possible. This requires improvements in fabrication technology to keep pace with the rapid improvements in the electronics industry. Meeting these demands spawns many technological advances in materials and processing equipment and significantly increases the number of integrated circuit designs. These improvements also require effective utilization of computing resources and other highly sophisticated equipment to aid, not only design and fabrication, but also the scheduling, control, and automation of the manufacturing process.
Turning first to fabrication, integrated circuits, or microchips, are manufactured from modern semiconductor devices containing numerous structures or features, typically the size of a few micrometers or less. The features are placed in localized areas of a semiconducting substrate, and are either conductive, non-conductive, or semi-conductive (i.e., rendered conductive in defined areas with dopants). The fabrication process generally involves processing a number of wafers through a series of fabrication tools. Each fabrication tool performs one or more of four basic operations discussed more fully below. The four basic operations are performed in accordance with an overall process to finally produce the finished semiconductor devices.
Integrated circuits are manufactured from wafers of a semiconducting substrate material. Layers of materials are added, removed, and/or treated during fabrication to create the integrated, electrical circuits that make up the device. The fabrication essentially comprises the following four basic operations:                layering, or adding thin layers of various materials to a wafer from which a semiconductor is produced;        patterning, or removing selected portions of added layers;        doping, or placing specific amounts of dopants in selected portions of the wafer through openings in the added layers; and        heat treating, or heating and cooling the materials to produce desired effects in the processed wafer.        
Although there are only four basic operations, they can be combined in hundreds of different ways, depending upon the particular fabrication process.
The formation of various integrated circuit (IC) structures on a wafer often relies on lithographic processes, sometimes referred to as photolithography, or simply lithography. As is well known, lithographic processes can be used to transfer a pattern of a photomask (also referred to herein as a mask or a reticle) to a wafer.
For instance, patterns can be formed from a photoresist layer disposed on the wafer by passing light energy through a mask having an arrangement to image the desired pattern onto the photoresist layer. As a result, the pattern is transferred to the photoresist layer. In areas where the photoresist is sufficiently exposed, and after a development cycle, the photoresist material becomes soluble such that it can be removed to selectively expose an underlying layer (e.g., a semiconductor layer, a metal or metal containing layer, a dielectric layer, a hard mask layer, etc.). Portions of the photoresist layer not exposed to a threshold amount of light energy will not be removed and serve to protect the underlying layer during further processing of the wafer (e.g., etching exposed portions of the underlying layer, implanting ions into the wafer, etc.). Thereafter, the remaining portions of the photoresist layer can be removed.
To facilitate processing of wafers through a process flow, wafers are typically grouped into lots. Each lot is typically housed in a common wafer pod wafer, commonly referred to as front opening unified pod (FOUP). FOUPs or pods are transported to various process and metrology tools throughout the fabrication facility to allow the required processes to be completed to fabricate integrated circuit devices on the wafers.
Modern wafer fabrication facilities employ automated material movement systems to satisfy ergonomic concerns and to maintain a high level of automation. An interbay/intrabay vehicle automated material handling system (AMHS) may be employed to automate the transfer of wafers to the tools required in the process flow.
One limitation of current material handling systems is that lots may only be dispatched to tools that are currently capable of performing the next operation required in the process flow. In terms of photolithography tools, a lot may only be dispatched to a tool that has the particular reticle required for the next patterning operation loaded into its reticle storage area. Due to the high number of patterning steps required to complete a fabrication process, the number of different device types being simultaneously fabricated, and the limited number of reticle sets, only a limited number of photolithography tools are eligible to process a particular lot for a given operation.
The dispatching system will not allow the manual or automatic creation of a job order for a lot to a tool without the required reticle set. Changing the reticles loaded in a particular tool requires manual operator intervention or waiting until the reticle is dispatched via automation in a pre-process step. The operator must identify the required reticle set, determine which reticle carrier is loaded with the reticle set, and dispatch the reticle carrier to the tool for loading. The operator must do this manual operation in advance of a particular lot needing processing. This operation may be partially automated by having the operator provide lists of reticles to move one time per hour, several hours before the reticles will be needed.
Due to the dynamically changing work stream in a fabrication facility, bottlenecks may occur at certain photolithography tools due to the limited availability of reticles. It is difficult for an operator to predict these bottlenecks in advance, so it is often the case that the operator must respond to the bottlenecks after they occur, resulting in lost productivity.
This section of this document is intended to introduce various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosed subject matter described and/or claimed below. This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosed subject matter. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art. The disclosed subject matter is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.